Dyne (command)
Dyne is Zidane's Trance skill in Final Fantasy IX. Each Dyne corresponds to one of his Skills, and will be available for use during Trance only when Zidane can use the corresponding Skill. All Dynes are physical attacks that target either one or all targets. List of Dyne Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy All of Zidane's HP attacks and some of his Bravery attacks are based on his Dyne techniques, though some function and appear differently than they did in ''Final Fantasy IX—Grand Lethal, for example, has Zidane charging inside a series of energy beams, rather than releasing them from his body and Shift Break has an addition of lightning columns, mostly in order to contain the opponent so the final blast of water hits. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy All Dyne abilities return with unchanged effects. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT DFF2015 Free Energy.png|Free Energy. DFF2015 Meo Twister.png|Meo Twister. DFF2015 Scoop Art.png|Scoop Art. DFF2015 Shift Break.jpg|Shift Break. DFF2015 Solution 9.png|Solution 9. DFF2015 Stellar Circle 5.png|Stellar Circle 5. DFF2015 Tidal Flame.png|Tidal Flame. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Free Energy.png|Free Energy. DFFOO Stellar Circle 5.png|Stellar Circle 5. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Grand Lethal is an exclusive reactive ability for Zidane. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Grand Lethal.png|Grand Lethal. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Zidane uses some of his Dyne skills when summoned as a Legend in battle. In addition, players can obtain some Dyne skills to use in battle. ;Ability Cards FFAB Free Energy R.png|Free Energy ®. FFAB Free Energy R+.png|Free Energy (R+). FFAB Scoop Art - Zidane SR.png|Scoop Art (SR). FFAB Shift Break - Zidane SR.png|Shift Break (SR). FFAB Tidal Flame - Zidane SR.png|Tidal Flame (SR). FFAB Scoop Art - Zidane SR+.png|Scoop Art (SR+). FFAB Shift Break - Zidane SR+.png|Shift Break (SR+). FFAB Tidal Flame - Zidane SR+.png|Tidal Flame (SR+). FFAB Meo Twister - Zidane SSR.png‎|Meo Twister (SSR). FFAB Shift Break - Zidane SSR.png|Shift Break (SSR). FFAB Tidal Flame - Zidane SSR.png|Tidal Flame (SSR). FFAB Meo Twister - Zidane SSR+.png|Meo Twister (SSR+). FFAB Shift Break - Zidane SSR+.png|Shift Break (SSR+). FFAB Tidal Flame - Zidane SSR+.png|Tidal Flame (SSR+). FFAB Scoop Art - Zidane UR.png|Scoop Art (UR). FFAB Solution 9 - Zidane UR.png|Solution 9 (UR). FFAB Free Energy - Zidane UUR.png|Free Energy (UUR). FFAB Tidal Flame - Zidane UUR.png|Tidal Flame (UUR). FFAB Grand Lethal - Zidane UUR+.png|Grand Lethal (UUR+). ;Legend Cards Free Energy Brigade.png|Free Energy (Summon). Grand Lethal Brigade.png|Grand Lethal (Summon). FFAB Free Energy - Zidane Legend SR.png|Free Energy (SR). FFAB Tidal Flame - Zidane Legend SR.png|Tidal Flame (SR). FFAB Free Energy - Zidane Legend SR+.png|Free Energy (SR+). FFAB Tidal Flame - Zidane Legend SR+.png|Tidal Flame (SR+). FFAB Free Energy - Zidane Legend SSR.png|Free Energy (SSR). FFAB Grand Lethal - Zidane Legend SSR.png|Grand Lethal (SSR). FFAB Meo Twister - Zidane Legend SSR.png|Meo Twister (SSR). FFAB Scoop Art - Zidane Legend SSR.png|Scoop Art (SSR). FFAB Shift Break - Zidane Legend SSR.png|Shift Break (SSR). FFAB Shift Break - Zidane Legend SSR 2.png|Shift Break (SSR). FFAB Solution 9 - Zidane Legend SSR.png|Solution 9 (SSR). FFAB Stellar Circle 5 - Zidane Legend SSR.png|Stellar Circle 5 (SSR). FFAB Tidal Flame - Zidane Legend SSR.png|Tidal Flame (SSR). FFAB Tidal Flame - Zidane Legend SSR 2.png|Tidal Flame (SSR). FFAB Free Energy - Zidane Legend SSR+.png|Free Energy (SSR+). FFAB Grand Lethal - Zidane Legend SSR+.png|Grand Lethal (SSR+). FFAB Meo Twister - Zidane Legend SSR+.png|Meo Twister (SSR+). FFAB Scoop Art - Zidane Legend SSR+.png|Scoop Art (SSR+). FFAB Shift Break - Zidane Legend SSR+.png|Shift Break (SSR+). FFAB Shift Break - Zidane Legend SSR+ 2.png|Shift Break (SSR+). FFAB Solution 9 - Zidane Legend SSR+.png|Solution 9 (SSR+). FFAB Stellar Circle 5 - Zidane Legend SSR+.png|Stellar Circle 5 (SSR+). FFAB Tidal Flame - Zidane Legend SSR+.png|Tidal Flame (SSR+). FFAB Tidal Flame - Zidane Legend SSR+ 2.png|Tidal Flame (SSR+). FFAB Grand Lethal - Zidane Legend UR.png|Grand Lethal (UR). FFAB Grand Lethal - Zidane Legend UR+.png|Grand Lethal (UR+). FFAB Grand Lethal - Zidane Legend UUR.png|Grand Lethal (UUR). FFAB Tidal Flame - Zidane Legend UUR.png|Tidal Flame (UUR). FFAB Free Energy - Zidane Legend UUR+.png|Free Energy (UUR+). FFAB Free Energy - Zidane Legend CR.png|Free Energy (CR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Zidane uses his Dyne skills. FFRK Grand Lethal.png|Grand Lethal. FFRK Scoop Art.png|Scoop Art. FFRK Scoop Art EA.png|Scoop Art as an enemy ability. FFRK Shift Break.png|Shift Break. FFRK Shift Break EA.png|Shift Break as an enemy ability. FFRK Solution 9.png|Solution 9. FFRK Stellar Circle 5.png|Stellar Circle 5. FFRK Stellar Circle 5 EA.png|Stellar Circle 5 as an enemy ability. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Free Energy.png|Free Energy. FFBE Grand Lethal.png|Grand Lethal (5★). FFBE Grand Lethal 2.png|Grand Lethal (6★). FFBE Meo Twister.png|Meo Twister. FFBE Meo Twister.gif|Meo Twister. FFBE Solution 9.png|Solution 9. Mobius Final Fantasy'' MFF Stellar Circle 5.png|Stellar Circle 5. Etymology it:Segreto (abilità) Category:Dyne in Final Fantasy IX Category:Command abilities in Final Fantasy IX Category:Limit Breaks